


Летучий Итальянец

by irulenn, WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Ocean Liners - Fandom
Genre: Gen, WTF Battle 2020, WTF Ocean Liners 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/irulenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020
Series: Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656859
Kudos: 1





	Летучий Итальянец

— Кто такой? — отрывистые световые сигналы с тяжелого авианосца требовали немедленного ответа.

Он явился призраком, Летучим Голландцем, из солнечного средиземноморского тумана: белоснежным видением возник по левому борту громадный парусник. И над волнами, над бортом «Индепенденс», над истребителями, затрепетал, вспылил, раскинув крыльями упругие паруса.

— Что бы это ни было, радиостанции у него точно нет, — завороженный зрелищем, старший помощник Митчелл жестом указал на сигнальный фонарь, укрепленный поверх мостика.

Свободные от вахты офицеры, пилоты и матросы сгрудились на открытой палубе, разглядывая пришельца. Нет, призраком загадочное судно определенно не было.

— Мать твою, это эксперимент «Филадельфия»! Мы в прошлом!

Они почти поравнялись: неизвестный клипер и утяжеленный шестью звеньями истребителей палубный авианосец «Индепенденс». В эту же секунду заработал световой сигнал по правому борту красавца. Упругий шелк парусов под струнами снастей рвался ввысь.

— Это «Режиа Марина», итальянцы. Учебное судно, — дешифровал почти синхронно капитан Родд. — Эй, Брикс, будь паинькой, передай в эфир...

Авианосец церемонно, рыцарски замедлил ход, пропуская легкокрылый парусник вперед — невиданный для янки реверанс: «Вы самый красивый корабль в мире!»


End file.
